Guild Battles/10vs10 Battles
10 vs 10 Guild Battles are battles where two squads, each with up to 10 players from a single guild, match up in a quick battle. Opting into a 10vs10 battle costs 10 stamina. Battle Schedule Each squad in a guild has the option to choose up to 3 of the following time slots: *5am PST / 6am PDT *11am PST / 12pm PDT *5pm PST / 6pm PDT *11pm PST / 12am PDT Time slots are set independently for each squad, and can be set by guild masters, guild officers, and squad leaders. Battles last for 30 minutes or until all players on one squad are stunned, whichever comes first. Opponent Selection The opponent selection is based primarily on squad average level. This is done by having each guild in a ranking pool where guilds in that guild are then paired. It is not known if guilds are entered into pools based on simply x guilds off the top, then x guilds, etc.. or if there are hard level limits. Regardless of approach, this creates level breaks which may or may not permanently occur. At this time, the level breaks appear to be as follows: * xxx-xxx * xxx-800 * Levels 800-1199 * Levels 1200+ More information is needed in this section to understand the opponent selection process. Note: The breaks may allow the last unmatched guild in a higher bracket to play the next lower bracket Note: Seen guilds of level 1160 play guilds in 1300 so not sure if the break is 1200 or 1150 Players and Gates In 10 vs 10 battles, each team has a single gate with up to 10 players in it. Ordering of players in a squad can be set by guild masters, guild officers, and squad leaders, who can also assign players to a specific squad. Stun information In 10vs10 battles, players are considered stunned when they fall below 201 health, and cannot use active skills, nor can allies use active skills on them (although opponents can still use skills on players below 201 health). Furthermore, clerics and mages can no longer use their passive gate skills when they're stunned. Token Regeneration Players receive 10 tokens when joining, and regenerate new tokens every 5 minutes, for a maximum of 15 tokens during a single battle. Rewards Players receive Guild Coins and experience as usual, but the winning side (depending on the BAP, rank, and other factors) receives and conditional on their rank, while the losing side receives halved of those. Table below Players have 30 mins afterwards to collect manually. Auto collect seems to vary by season, currently there is no auto collect. The game is currently auto-collecting both in Web3 and in IOS about 45 minutes after the battle. It does NOT seem to auto-collect in Facebook. Trophies Guild Essence can be used to create Trophies, which give an Item Archives bonus. The Trophies for a season are only available while the season is ongoing. Since November 2015, the season hasn't been changed and we're still in the second Fall Season. If you haven't created any Trophies before, you can only create one of each Fall Trophies (Bronze, Silver, etc.); the alchemies will then disappear from your list. You will not be able to alchemize another of each Fall Trophies, that could only be done during the first Fall season in 2014. Seasons 10v10 Battles are grouped into multiple seasons, during which there are varying ranking and reward systems. The dates and conditions for each season are listed below. Seasons typically end at Noon Pacific Time. Category:Guild Battles Category:Festival battles